1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of implementing an applied function of a portable terminal, and more particularly to a method of implementing an electronic calculator function in a portable terminal having a relatively small-sized display screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical portable terminal performs telephone functions and other information processing functions. Implementation of additional functions in portable terminals is of great importance in adding conveniences for a user. One additional function which is commonly incorporated is an electronic calculator function. The electronic calculator function allows a user to perform calculations using the four common arithmetic operators and view the result on the display.
However, the electronic calculator function in a portable terminal is typically troublesome to implement due to the relatively small display screen size of the terminal. Specifically, in a portable terminal whose main object is to perform telephone functions, it is difficult to implement an electronic calculator function that is convenient for a user to use. The implementation is further complicated due to the limited number of keys on a keypad designed primarily for telephone functions.
FIG. 1 illustrates the electronic calculator operating state displayed as the changed display state in a conventional portable terminal where the electronic calculator function is implemented. Referring to FIG. 1, in an electronic calculator mode of the portable terminal, numerals from 0 to 9 may be inputted and the four arithmetic operations may be performed on the input numeric information by inputting predetermined operation keys. In performing the electronic calculator function, the input of a deletion command for correcting the inputted information, a decimal point for decimal calculations, etc., may be required. Thus, a user must separately input predetermined keys to perform such commands. In other words, the user must perform the arithmetic operations by finding and inputting the keys determined as the four arithmetic operators after inputting numeral keys through the keypad, which causes the user inconvenience.
Accordingly, the electronic calculator function itself implemented in the conventional portable terminal is a convenient function, but the actual use thereof causes the user inconvenience due to the small size of the display screen and the troublesome input of the necessary operation commands. As a result, the electronic calculator function implemented in the conventional portable terminal complicates the use of the portable terminal since it cannot be conveniently used by the user.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of implementing an electronic calculator function in a portable terminal having a relatively small-sized display screen whereby the user can use the electronic calculator function more conveniently and the operation state of the electronic calculator function can be displayed more elegantly.
Specifically, the object of the present invention is to provide an electronic calculator function implementing method in a portable terminal having a small-sized display screen and main body which can compensate for the limitations in size and enables the user to use the electronic calculator function more conveniently with its elegant display.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electronic calculator function implementing method in a portable terminal which allows the convenient input of calculator operation information in the portable terminal and displays the result of the operation as one picture on the small-sized display screen.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an electronic calculator function implementing method in a portable terminal having a touch screen panel (TSP) and a keypad as an information input means and having a relatively small-sized display screen whereby the user can use the electronic calculator function more easily.
In order to achieve the above objects according to the present invention, a method of implementing an electronic calculator function in a portable terminal having a display is provided, comprising the steps of: setting an electronic calculator mode; displaying separately on the display: a first input window which receives and displays therein numeric information subject to arithmetic operation, a second input window which receives and displays therein operation/control commands, and an output window which displays therein an information input state and a result of the operation; displaying the numeric information in the output window when the corresponding information is inputted through the first input window; performing an operation on the numeric information displayed in the output window when the operation/control commands are inputted through the second input window; and displaying resultant numeric information, resulting from the operation, in the output window.